As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a lottery ticket dispensing machine 10 of the prior art comprises a friction roller 11 and a support base 12 located behind the friction roller 11 for carrying a lottery ticket 13 and a weight 14. Located in front of the friction roller 11 is a guide plate 16 which has at the center thereof an opening 15. The guide plate 16 is provided on the rear segment thereof with a ticket stopping plate 17 and on the front segment thereof with an electric eye device 18. The lottery ticket 13 is pushed out between the bottom edge of the ticket stopping plate 17 and the guide plate 16 by the friction roller 11. The electric eye device 18 is intended to count the number of the lottery tickets 13 which have been forced out by the friction roller 11. Located over the opening 15 are a differential roller 19 and an auxiliary roller 20 for dispensing the lottery ticket 13. The friction roller 11 and the differential roller 19 are provided respectively with a bull gear 21 and a pinion 22 engageable with the bull gear 21 which is driven by the driving gear 24 of a motor 23. The differential effect is attained by the differential roller 19 capable of rotating at a faster rate than the friction roller 11.
The lottery ticket dispensing machine 10 of the prior art is defective in design in that it is incapable of registering the precise counts of the lottery tickets 13 that have been dispensed. Such a defect as described above is attributable to the fact that the second lottery ticket 13 is pushed out by the friction roller 11 even before the first lottery ticket 13 is dispensed by the differential roller 19 and the auxiliary roller 20, and that two or more lottery tickets 13 are superimposed in the midst of a dispensing process, thereby resulting erroneously in only one count by the electric eye device 18.